Recreation
'Culture' 'Museums' *Metropolitan Museum of ArtImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 265,266 'Theater/Houses' *Carnegie HallCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 281, 286 *Grand TheaterNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 95 *Metropolitan Opera HouseCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 149 *New Globe TheaterWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 3-10, 27, 28 *Radio City Music HallLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 146, 147; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 101 'Home Entertainment' 'Game Room' *Arcade Games **Pinball Machine ('Cops and Robbers')Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 148 *Pool TablesWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70 *Video Games and Game StationsWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 69, 70 *VR tubes 'Gym' *Sparring droids *Video trackImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 43 (similar to a treadmill but provides much more 'real life' conditions) *Weights 'Holo-room' 'Library' *Mentioned in Naked in DeathNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 235 **Chaucer **Dickens **Grafton **Grisham **King **Morrison **Shakespeare **Steinbeck *Mentioned in Holiday in DeathHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 97, 98, 245 **Charlotte Brontë (Jane Eyre) **Elizabeth Yeats **William Butler Yeats (The Wanderings Of Oisin, The Countess of Cathleen [sic], The Celtic Twilight) 'Music Room' 'Pool' *Lagoon 'Video Room' *Mentioned in Loyalty in DeathLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 17 **''Dark Victory'' (starring Bette Davis, George Brent, and Humphrey Bogart) *Mentioned in Witness in DeathWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 4, 5 **''Witness for the Prosecution'' (starring Tyrone Power, Marlene Dietrich and Charles Laughton) *Mentioned in Betrayal in DeathBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 9, 13 **''Pride's Fall'' (starring Magda Lane) **''Bait and Switch'' (starring Magda Lane and Chase Conner) *Mentioned in Strangers in DeathStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 280, 281 **''Strangers on a Train'' (Hitchcock's) 'Parks' *Central Park *East River Park *Greenpeace Park *Memorial Park *Washington Square Park 'Sports' 'Arena Ball' *Arena Ball is a sport unique to the ID Series. (An Arena Ball player by the name of 'Snooks' has also been mentioned.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 118) **Teams mentioned: ***Big Apple Arena BallVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 179 ***BrawlersWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 141 ****Number twenty-six Jacko Gonzales is a notable playerHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 150 ***HudsLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 271 ***New York LibertiesBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 253 ***RocketsLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 271 'Baseball' *Baseball is played in the In Death series. **Teams mentioned: ***Baltimore OriolesPurity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 332 ***Boston Red SoxImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 113 ***New York MetsImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 85; Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), pp. 357, 370, 414 ***New York YankeesBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 33; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 112; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 16 ***Tijuana TacosBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 33 **Other mentions.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 101 'Basketball' *Basketball is played in the In Death series. **Teams mentioned: ***Boston CelticsImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 234 ***New York KnicksVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 245; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 114; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 21; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 16 ****Kurt Richards (power forward) – Retired around 2051.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 245 'Football (American)' *Football is played in the In Death series. **Teams mentioned: ***New York GiantsBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 188 'Football (Soccer)' *Football/Soccer is played in the In Death series. **Alex Ricker and Rod Sandy played football/soccer for their university.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 101, 239, 302 'Golf' *Golf is played in the In Death series. **The Inner CircleBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 234, 235 **Private club on Long IslandImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 68 *Other mentions.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 2, 21; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 299 'Handball' *Handball is played in the In Death series.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 217 'Hockey' *Hockey is played in the In Death series. **Team mentioned: ***New York RangersLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 298 ***Pittsburgh PenguinsLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 298 'Lacrosse' *Lacrosse is played in the In Death series.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 36 'Tennis' *Tennis is played in the In Death series.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 69 (see also Places) References: Category:Lifestyle Category:Glossary